Daddies girl
by sez101
Summary: He was dying! He knew he was, his time was growing desperately short. There was only one option left to give him a hope of survival, a transplant!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there just watched Sea Patrol and wow I love it. Please review if you like it.

Chapter 1

He was dying! He knew he was, his time was growing desperately short. There was only one option left to give him a hope of survival, a transplant! The list was for people needing it was long, money his life-long friend did nothing to get him moved up the list. He was a rare blood type with unusual antibodies the doctor had told him that the chances of him getting a transplant were beyond slim. Even less ethical sources of organ location had taken one look at his blood type and refused. They had said the chances of anyone being a match was slim, unless he had children. He didn't have time to make a child. His only option was tracking down his ex-wife to find where she had taken that brat. Luckily money did buy guys willing to look very hard for her and being mob he had just the right contacts to do it.

He slowly made his way to the attic where he had stored the belongings Michelle and Lucy had left behind. A box of Lucy's belongings sat untouched for years. Nothing of great importance just memories. Inside was what he needed, at the time he had laughed as they'd made hand casts all sitting next to each other. Lucy had been given it as a gift set on her birthday. He remembered Lucy's face scrunched up with disgust at the gooey mixture and her curiosity as it had set. Then she had left with that bitch Michelle. He had searched everywhere for them. Nobody left Joe Maddox, nobody, but they'd gone disappearing from sight. He could only hope Lucy had her fingerprints taken somewhere, that she really was daddy's little girl getting herself in trouble with the law.

Joe sat with his technical expert as they ran the print. His skin was now yellow, itchy and he couldn't hide the shakes in his hand. Too much alcohol over too many years had left his liver in disrepair.

"Sir we have a match" the expert a young Jamie Smith said, sighing with relief. He knew the price for failure a bullet in your head or a loved ones, he had needed the money and once you were in you were there for life.

"Good work, I'll be sure to give you a bonus" Joe congratulated reviewing the results. "Oh sweetie you do look just like your mother did" he crooned over the photo.

"Sir she is serving in the Australian Navy on a ship the Hamersley currently sailing towards Indonesia"

"Even better, get me a flight there and all the information on her. I want to know everything" he ordered grinning, as he viewed her Navy records. Her blood type was the same as his AB- making her all the more likely to be a suitable match.

As his maid packed his bags for him he began planning, he needed to get her alive and he needed to get her quickly the early he got his transplant the better his chances.

Research had got him a few facts, the Hamersley was due in port in 3 days in Papa New Gunnia. They were there dropping off aid to people and would be in port for just 2 days. There was doctor just an hour away from the port who was willing to do less than ethical operations and came highly recommended.

Gathering his most loyal men he departed with the rest of the information.

On the plane he read more about his estranged daughter. Poor Lucy hadn't had a good life. Aged 9 years old her mother had followed a miner to Australia successful getting residency status after marrying a man. 2 years later they had divorced, domestic violence. Joe laughed, poor Michelle she loved the aggressive ones. He remembered hitting her, drunken bitch, most the time she never remembered it anyway. Stupid kid should have minded her own business hiding in the closest listening in. A spy, his on daughter, he'd taught her a lesson, he had to, punishment was good for a kid, discipline. Maybe he had gone too far, Michelle had thought so a week later leaving him. Things hadn't got much better for them moving from house to house; man to man until aged just 15 Lucy had left her. Preferring to live alone working 2 jobs with school to pay for it than live with an abusive drunken mother. The Navy had given her choices, paying for her to attend the Royal Australian Naval College to get her degree and officer status.

A more loving father would have been proud of his daughter, creating so much with so little. Joe was just happy she was healthy and not taking drugs. Made his new liver a lot healthier, but also made it harder to get hold of. He just hoped and prayed she got posted on what the Navy called shore leave while in Papa or it would make it a lot harder.

Arriving they set up at the port where the ship would dock. His men would be a constant guard observing the dock, they all knew their orders, they all knew the cost of failure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crew of the Hamersley were looking forward to arriving into port. It was one they had visited often. 2dads was already boasted about the amount of money he was going to win on the local poker circuit, while the rest of the crew was looking forwards to some quiet drinking.

Mike Flynn sat in his office completing more paperwork, he would swear that it was breeding in his in tray. A knock at the door disturbed him,

"Come in" he ordered, the door swung open revealing the X. Mike sat in the chair waiting for her to speak, after all this time he was still debating between Kate and the ship. He loved Kate and thought he had chosen but then the ship was thrust back at him.

"Sir, we are arriving at port in 10 minutes,"

"Good, you're on watch tonight aren't you X?" Mike asked, Kate nodded smiling, this time she had volunteered for night watch.

"Yes, I'll get shore leave tomorrow; I'm taking Bomber and Bird shopping in the markets before we leave port" Kate told him.

"Sounds fun, should I warn NAVCOM we are going to need a bigger boat for all those shopping bags?" Mike asked

"Might be a wise idea Sir"

Their conversation was interrupted by an announcement from the bridge

"Co and X to the bridge" Dutchy called.

They made their way up. Arriving safely in port Mike made his way to register as Kate supervised the transfer of supplies from the top deck. Dutchy was the main one on the ground ensuring the junior sailors worked hard and nothing was missed. Bored watching the transfer Kate used the binoculars scanning the dock. She told herself she was just looking for trouble, but if she was truthful to herself she was looking for Mike.

As she scanned the crowd she spotted someone, a man a closer look told her it wasn't Mike but he looked familiar. She kept the binoculars trained on him as she desperately tried to place him. A past boarding perhaps, he was older than her, late 50's. He turned around glaring directly at her, his eyes familiar and as he disappeared into the crowd she remembered.

The memory hit her like a sledgehammer to the stomach. She dropped the binoculars and sat down on the deck landing on the floor.

She was 9 years old. Hiding from her nanny, she really didn't want to do her homework. It was boring. She needed a really good hiding place, one where her nanny would never look. Her dad's office was perfect, her dad never let her in there or her nanny. If she could just hide until her nanny left for the night it would be ok. She slipped in hiding in the small wardrobe the decorated the office inside were coats and umbrellas.

As she was getting bored, thinking that maybe homework wasn't that bad her dad came home. She remained hidden knowing she'd be punished if her dad found her there. Instead peeking through the keyhole,

There were 4 men including her dad. They were angry and shouting a lot, as they dragged a man in. he was crying and begging. She stayed hidden now feeling scared.

"You betrayed me" her daddy said lifting a shiny black object. It made a loud noise and then there was blood a lot of blood. "Clean that up" her daddy had ordered putting the black thing down. Unable to stay quiet Lucy had let out a small sob. It was true what the girls said at school her daddy was a bad man.

Unfortunately her dad had heard. The men had yanked the cupboard door open they'd dragged her out.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" her daddy had shouted at her, she'd stood her ground hiding the tears instead glaring at him.

"Lucy I told you not to come into my office. Unfortunately you didn't listen to me. I didn't want to have to do this sweetie but you have left me on choice. If you tell anyone what you have seen I will kill you and your mummy ok sweetie, Frank we'll leave you here punish her then clean-up" he ordered. Lucy had fought with her strength but a 9 year old was no match. He'd dragged her to the chair tying her down, before beating her. Then he'd left her.

It was her mother that found her hours later. Wordlessly she had untied her carrying her to her room and dressing her wounds. She said nothing before leaving a scared hurt little girl alone in her room hurting and alone. Even now the scars of that day haunted her. Her arm still hurt now when it was cold a later hospital visit had confirm it was broken. A week later and Lucy had been grabbed by her mum in the middle of her night. She'd packed the essentials and driven meeting a man who her mum called her new daddy. They'd gotten on a plane and flown for a long time. Her mummy had coached her all the way. Her name was now Kate and her daddy was Tony McGreggor.

The memories came one by one the abuse as a child. She always knew her time with her dad was unpleasant, knew there was a good reason why they had left but had put forgetting down to her age. Now she knew. The man on the dock was Frank, her dads right hand man, the man who had beat her all those years ago. Now he was here, Kate knew that wasn't a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Down on deck Dutchy glanced up where he knew the X was watching them unload. He'd promised himself to look after her carefully. He had failed one X he wasn't going to fail another. She was leaning over the side of the deck binoculars in hand a small smile gracing her face. Suddenly the smile was gone, as her forehead creased in concentration and her lips parted. Dutchy put down the box he was carrying surveying the dock for what had the X on alert. He saw nothing of alarm, nothing out of the ordinary. Hearing a noise of something dropping and clanging against the deck he looked back to the space the X had been. She was gone. Worried he left the team to unpack the boxes heading up to the top deck.

He found her pale and shaking sitting on the deck leaning against the bulkhead. Slowly Dutchy kneeled next to her,

"X" he called softly so not to startle her. She didn't stir instead blankly staring at nothing.

"X" he tried again placing his hand on her shoulder. He was about to call Swaine when she stirred.

"Dutchy" she answered

"X you alright?" he asked, helping her onto her feet, she didn't answer instead bending down to pick up the fallen binoculars. Again her eyes surveyed the dock now searching for the familiar face but it had gone.

"X?"

"I'm ok" she told him her professional mask firmly in place

"What's going on"? Dutchy asked,

"Nothing I thought I saw someone I once knew" he could feel her shaking, and could guess from her reaction it wasn't a good association. Dutchy just needed a name or a face and this guy would be history.

"Who?"

"Nobody, it doesn't matter, have you finished unloading the supplies?" she asked.

"Almost X if you want to talk…" he finished, knowing she would never take him up on the offer but felt he had to make it anyway.

"Thanks" she said by way of response before entering the bridge. She needed to talk to RO. She found him in the communication room.

"X, can I help you" he asked,

"RO I need information on a Joe Maddox, and I need it to be kept unofficial" she asked keeping her voice low.

"X?" RO asked puzzled

"That's an order RO, nothing illegal" Kate told him. Maybe all this was a co-incidence her and Frank in port together, maybe he didn't work for her dad anymore or maybe it was business.

"Yes X"

"And RO, tell nobody what you're doing ok?" she ordered, he nodded. "Thanks I know I can trust you" she added. Aware the young sailor looked up to her and like her hadn't had a good upbringing. His chest puffed up at the compliment.

"Yes mam" he replied. Kate left him to it. He'd find her when he had something.

Exhausted she set her alarm so she'd be up for her watch and lay on her bunk. She didn't sleep though she just lay remembering.

As the alarm sounded that told her to get up she wiped away tears, plated her hair and put her mask in place. She was the X, she was strong. The crew relied on that, the scared kid she had been for so many years locked away safely.

She gave the kitchen a miss. Although Bombers cooking was great her stomach felt tied up in knots, arriving at the bridge Charge sat on watch RO on the computer.

"X great I have a night out planned" Charge said "X has the bridge" he yelled,

"X has the bridge" she repeated "Have a good night out Charge" she called to his departing body, he waved his thanks. Looking around she saw the bridge was deserted except RO.

"RO, did you find anything?"

"X, yes I did. He is a gangster, mob boss into everything, drugs, prostitution, gun crime runs in East London. Recently he has had health problems, from long term drinking reports suggests liver problems and he is a dying man" RO reported. Kate sat down, a dying man. Could that be what he wanted to make peace with his daughter before he passed away. Had he tracked her down for that?

"X can I ask what our interest is in this?"

"No" Kate replied, as Dutchy entered the bridge.

"Mam I'm here for watch" he reported

"Dutchy I thought bomber was on with me?" Kate questioned

"We swapped I cleared it with the CO" Dutchy replied, he knew she would see right through it. He was worried about her. He had offered to do Bomber's shift, no swap or anything. In reality he wanted to observe X more try find out what was bothering her.

"Very well" Kate relented, having no choice but to accept it.

As RO excused himself Kate settled in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frank saw as he caught the light off the binoculars. Damn Kate had spotted him, if she recognised him it could all be blown. He ducked into a shop and down a back alley. Joe was going to be pissed.

Joe was deeply pissed, a surprise mission had lost its element of surprise. Frank his long-time friend and trusted ally had let him down again. Recently it had happened more and more. Getting out his gun without remorse or a second thought Joe shot Frank twice, once in the heart once in the head. It was the least he could do for his friend make the end quick.

He needed a new plan she would be on guard now every time she left the ship. A smile formed on his face. He'd just have to make sure she did leave the ship.

It took no time at all to recruit enough locals. 10 in total each one sworn to secrecy as to the plan.

0100 over half the ship would still be out getting drunk. Those on the ship would be watching carefully for threats and they'd be getting threats.

On the Hamersley at 0100 Kate sat in the CO's chair drinking a coffee Dutchy had just brought. The night was spent mostly in silence as Kate mulled over the problem with her dad and Dutchy let her have the space she needed.

From the dock came screams, a woman frantically trying to escape 4 men intent on raping her. Dutchy was on his feet and out the door in seconds as Kate radioed for all personnel on the boat to help out. Swain and 3 junior sailors woke from there racks and were down the gangplank in just minutes helping Dutchy restrain the men as Kate rang the local police from the ship.

From the water at 0050 a small boat quietly rowed up to the Hamersley as the disturbance on the dock began their grabbling hooks clung to the railings and one by one the 3 armed men climbed onto the boat. Silent they made their way to the Bridge where there target had been spotted.

Kate sat in the bridge her eyes glued to the dock. The men were all pinned to the ground, the woman being checked over by Swain. From behind she heard door clang, and the sounds of someone coming up the stairs to the bridge. Puzzled as everyone on board was currently on the dock she quietly made her way over. On seeing 3 armed men she ran for the radio, she didn't get chance to do anything but scream before a cloth was shoved over her face and the world went black.

On dock Dutchy had let the 3 junior sailors restrain the men as he helped Swain calm the woman. They were sitting tied up all looking pissed off.

"This makes no sense" Swain wondered aloud his police background coming into play. He peered out at the deserted dock, to the left was deserted fish package plant to the right dark empty alleys. At Dutchys puzzled looks he explained

"You're going to rape a girl why pick to do it in front of a Navy ship you know is manned when there's plenty of cover….unless" he trailed off looking at the ship with panic.

"It's a distraction, X" Dutchy finished.

Dutchy and Swain were gone running up to the bridge. 2 sailors were ordered to stay with the men. The other ordered to get help.

They saw the men who took shots at them, neither of them were armed but they had the advantage of knowing the ship. Swain got the higher ground biding his time then jumping onto the armed man giving Dutchy the opportunity to take out another with a swift blow to the head. The third man had his weapon out and was shooting, Dutchy was ready though ducking behind the bulkhead. The man turned firing at Swain who also had to dive for cover. The men used the opportunity to escape. They heard a motor sound before the boat left quickly.

Taking just a second to catch their breath and confirm the other was ok they ran to the bridge hoping dearly the X was there. They found her in the recovery position

"She is ok" he announced, relieved she had a pulse and was breathing. She appeared unharmed except for a small white cotton bud on the pulse point of her right wrist held in place with white tape. Her jacket which she had been wearing sat folded on the RO's chair.

"Good, what the hell was that?" Dutchy asked,

"I'm going to get her to the ward room I can monitor her more closely there, you ok with the bridge?" Swain asked, Dutchy nodded

"I'll ring the CO, he is going to want to know about this, how long until she wakes up?"

"It depends, what they used, and how much, could be hours, could be minutes."

Carefully Swain lifted the X cradling her like he would with a child. She was light in his arm. He frowned when she woke up they'd be having a chat about her eating habits and how coffee didn't count as a meal.

Arriving at the ward room he began his assessment. A-E just like he'd been taught. Swain hated when it was the X who was hurt. She looked enough like his wife it always panicked him to see her hurt, plus as a women he felt as if he had failed as a man to protect her. Not that he would ever tell her, he valued his life. Plus she was a terrible patient. Checking her airway was clear and her breathing and pulse remained steady he smiled remembering when she had been shot. He'd done the stiches and asked her to rest. She had obliged for about 5 minutes before heading out on watch. With a normal blood sugar, and more bloods taken he began a top-toe assessment. Although he could just assume she was ok he wasn't taking any chances after all she was unconscious for a reason. He felt her head for any bumps, her chest sounds where good, lungs clear, abdomen soft with normal palpation. Arms and legs were patted down, no blood no signs of a break. As he patted her leg, a piece of paper dislodged. Curious Swain picked it up.

Lucy anytime anyplace

It read. Lucy? Swain puzzled, X's name was Kate? Could the men have targeted the wrong woman? He asked himself.

A knock at the door brought him out of this thoughts he set the note aside, maybe the police could get fingerprints.

"Enter" it was Mike, entering looking frantic behind was Dutchy. As the whole crew had come back with Mike after hearing the X was attacked on the ship he had pulled rank to order 2dads and RO to man the bridge

"She is ok" Swain reassured.

"What happened?" Mike asked the question they were all thinking, Dutchy filled them in

"There was an attack on the dock a woman screaming men were trying to rape her Sir. Swain and I ran to the dock to pull them off. We apprehended them but then Swain realised it made no sense why would they attack her in front of a manned Navy ship unless it was a distraction. We ran to the boat 3 armed men were jumping over board, they'd got on with grappling hooks. The X was lying on the floor of the bridge like this"

"She is ok, I think it was chloroform, they took a blood sample and I found this in the X's pocket" he handed Mike the note watching as the entire crew crowded around it.

"Lucy" Mike questioned "Mistaken identity?" he quickly recalled all the memories of anything Kate had said about a Lucy. She had said nothing her past a tightly lipped secret that he'd only gained glimpses of. He remember RO mentioning a brother, he hadn't been surprised only disappointed she hadn't confided in him.

"Maybe when the X wakes up she can tell us more" Swain offered

"How long?" Mike asked, checking his watch.

"I don't know minutes hours, depends on the dosage on the hanky, how much was inhaled, there is a reason we don't use it for anaesthetics"

"Stay with her Swain, Dutchy make sure you stand an armed guard with her at all times. At least until she wakes up. I'm going to wake up Navcom" Mike sighed knowing there was going to be some very unhappy people. An attack on an Australian Naval Officer on an Australian Naval ship was unacceptable.

It was hours later, Swain had used the opportunity to write his report he heard the X begin to stir. He made his way over to her holding her hand.

"Easy X you're ok" he reassured,

"My head" she rasped, shaking her hand free from his to clutch her head.

"Ok lie back, I'll get you some morphine" Swain promised. She reached out taking his hand back

"No please, already feel woozy," Kate begged, the world was spinning, her head felt as if a jackhammer was going off in it and her throat felt as if she had swallowed sandpaper.

"Paracetamol?" Swain offered after consulting the cupboard, again Kate refused,

"My throat" she whimpered, it hurting at the thought of swallowing anything

"Calpol, I brought it for Chloe but we got crashed sailed, I thought Sally was going to kill me" he joked, his face lighting into a smile as he thought about his family.

"OK" Kate relented. "What happened, why am I here? I was on the bridge, then….oh" Kate remembered

"3 armed men attacked you"

"Why?" Kate questioned

"We were hoping you could tell us, they left a note,"

Kate felt a chill enter her heart, this had to be related to Frank.

"What did it say?" She asked

"Erm Lucy anytime anyplace." Swain recalled watching her closely. She paled her breathing quickening,

"Oh God" she muttered before remembering where she was,

"X who is Lucy?" Swain asked, "Who is doing this?"

"I have no idea about either of them" Kate lied, Swain glared at her not believing it as Kate began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

Her dad coming to see her after all this time, his liver failure, the blood test, she felt sick to the stomach her own father using her as a live donor. How could she explain that to the crew, they all came from loving families she hadn't.

"X?" Swain cautioned, Kate sighed she knew she had to tell them something but couldn't for the life of her think of anything, not with her head pounding so much.

"Sorry Swain I just need to sleep" she lied laying down on the bed and closing her eyes. She waited as she heard him move away. How to even begin to explain this she didn't know. Lucy Maddox a young girl kidnapped by her mother, assumed dead, Joe not wanting anyone to know they had gotten away preferring his enemies to think he was ruthless enough to kill his family.

Maybe she could play it off, a doppelganger. A grieving man had seen her and was convinced she as his long lost daughter, the blood for a DNA test. Or maybe he was convinced she wasn't his daughter wanted a DNA test. None of the crew not even Mike knew she was originally from England.

Other ideas hit her from left and right, the most obvious was just denying everything. At just 9 years they couldn't prove she remembered anything. At least that is what she hoped.

The next problem on her mind was how to stop her father, she guess if she was a match they'd try to snatch her. She shivered remembering the boat Swain and Bird had found themselves on. The thought of being strapped to a table, drugged but aware as the proper anaesthetic too expensive scared her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Strangely enough being attacked on the Hamersley scared her more. The Navy made her feel safe, secure. She always knew where she stood, they protected her and she protected them it was the family she had never had. As she fell to sleep a memory stirred. Aged just 9 years old have just moved to Australia her new daddy had taken her and her mummy sailing.

A big adventure he had called it, an introduction to the Australian way of life. They had packed beer and meat with juice for Kate and left the port in Brisbane. The first few days had been tense. Kate still had bruises so wasn't allowed to swim if anyone else was around instead forced to stay in the boat house. Her mum and Tony kept drinking, she didn't like it when her mummy drank, she shouted lots. Then there had been a crash, water flooded the engine room where Kate had hidden, panicked she ran to find her mum and Tony passed out on deck. Kate remembered the fear as she had looked all around for help but there were no ships in sight. She had reached for the radio, just the day before her mummy had smacked her for playing with it. Mummy said it as for emergencies and they didn't need little girls wasting their time. Tentatively she had pressed the on button jumping slightly as the static echoed.

"Hello," she had called pressing the talk button, nobody replied "Hello is anyone there," she had tried again persistently,

"Hello there can we help?" a kind voice replied, Kate cried with relief,

"Yes, I'm on boat and there's water coming in, lots of water" she had told them

"What is your position?" they asked

"We are in the water, near Australia" Kate replied as if they were stupid, how could they be sinking if they weren't on water.

"What's your name?" the voice asked, Kate hesitated before remembering how angry Tony and mummy had got when she said Lucy

"Kate, what is your name?"

"I'm Daisy, how old are you Kate?"

"9 and ¾'s how old are you?" she heard a laugh coming down the radio

"A lot older than 9, is your mummy or daddy about?"

"There sleeping" Kate explained, "I can't wake them up" she began to cry again, hating to be lost

"Do you have a map in front of you?"

"Yeah, it's got lots of squiggly lines on it"

"Great, do you know where you are now?"

Kate thought hard, she knew they were near an island, it had a really funny name, she giggled as she remembered it, it sounded rude like poo

"Pewn island, we were sailing near it I think"

"Ok, Puen Island, were about an hour away, were coming Kate stay strong" the nice voice promised. "Do you have any life jackets on board?"

"Yeah" Kate said she wasn't allowed to touch them either

"Good I want you to put one on, then try get one on your mum and dad too"

"He isn't my dad" Kate had told them,

"Ok the man then".

Kate had walked to the chest, the life jackets were huge. If she put one on herself she wouldn't be able to move. Carefully she dragged 2 jackets on deck wrapping them on her mum and Tony before inflating them and putting one on herself.

"Good work Kate, how far is the water now, can you check?"

"Really high," Kate told her peering down the hatch into the engine room it was now ¾'s full with the water rising before her eyes.

"Taller than your mummy?"

"Yeah,"

"Taller than 2 mummies one standing on the others shoulder?"

"Almost"

"Wow that's tall, do you have another boat or a life raft?"

"There's a baby boat, its small like me" Kate told them, she loved sitting in it playing pretend she was searching for pirates.

"Climb in it, lower into the sea and take lots of water ok"

"We don't have any water on board is juice ok?" Kate questioned scared she was going to anger the nice lady,

"Juice is fine Kate"

"What about mummy? Is she going to be ok?"

"Katie the boat is sinking, now your mummy has a life jacket on which means she will float were about 45minutes away but we think your boat will sink before we get there, I need you to be brave."

"I'm brave" Kate told her. She put down the radio, if there boat was sinking they needed a new boat, the baby boat would do. Using all her strength she had dragged her mummy into the boat. Her arm hurt from the bad man, but her mummy was safe. Next she dragged Tony into the boat. Mummy got sad without Tony. The water was higher now, as she freed the boat from the big boat like Tony had told her not to.

The water was cold as it spilled into the boat, it was enough for Tony to awaken.

"What, where's my boat brat?" Even now Kate had tried to explain about the rocks, the water but still drunk and enraged Tony had seized his opportunity to ditch the brat. Brutally he lifted her up throwing her into the freezing water the large waves quickly carrying her away.

Even now Kate reminisced as the cold water had frozen her quickly, her life jacket had worked keeping her afloat. She'd kicked her arms and legs like they taught at school to keep warm.

As Kate floated up and down bobbing in the waves she began to see a dark shape coming closer. Then the sound of a motor, in the dimming light a motor boat appeared. They was shouting and pointing. She smiled they had come for her.

A woman lifted her out the sea, clutching the frozen form to her warm body.

"Hello Kate, I'm Daisy," she greeted. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time Kate grabbed her sobbing.

Everything was then a blur they'd gone to a big boat, the biggest boat Kate had ever seen, it also had a funny name the HMAS Wollongong. She remembered going with Daisy to see a called Pony, which was silly because he didn't look anything like a Pony. Daisy was really important though she was almost the boss. Kate felt really important Daisy spent time with her. Daisy wanted to help her change clothes but Kate refused, if she saw the bruises she would know she had been bad, Daisy let her change in peace then had given her a lollypop and a ships hat.

Daisy had told her she was part of the crew now and would have to buckle down and work. Kate had nodded, she had never been part of anything before. Pony and Daisy had introduced her to more people all wearing the same uniform and hat as Kate. Although there's fit a lot better. They had silly names too there was Wally, Banjo, Spud and Tiny, Kate thought it was funny because Tiny was huge. He had told her she was really small so would be called Stuart after a mouse.

Spud was the cook and really funny, he'd made sandwiches especially for Kate and given her extra juice. Carefully she'd eaten the sandwich and drank the juice making sure she didn't use her bad arm, it was really hurting now. The crew kept her entertained as they joined her eating, they seemed to pick on Pony a lot but he was smiling. It was Daisy who first noticed, the way the girl only used one arm. How she held it against her stomach protectively. She whispered her concerns to the ships medic Pony. He began watching her too, silently they agreed.

"Come on Stuart," Daisy ordered holding Kate's good hand. Arriving at the ward room she lifted Kate onto the bed.

"Can I have a look at that arm" Kate held out her good arm, Pony took it, for now playing the game. He began rolling up the sleeves that dwarfed her arm.

"No" Kate cried, convinced that if they saw the bruises they would know she had been bad and wouldn't like her anymore. Pony knelt down making eye contact with Kate

"We won't hurt you but we need to see your arm, it's my job to make sure every member of this team is ok,"

"I am ok" Kate told them

"Let me check that out" Pony replied,

"I wasn't bad" Kate whispered holding out her arm, it was important they knew that. Pony gently lifted the sleeve up, on her wrist he could clearly see ligature marks and hand prints, most were old the bruises yellow or purple, but there was one fresh hand print caused by Tony throwing her overboard.

"Ok Stuart, I have some cream which will help these, have you got anymore?" Pony asked her hoping she said no

"You aren't mad?" Kate checked

"No just worried, the person who gave you those bruises is a bad, not you" Daisy reassured

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Pony repeated, Kate nodded tears running down her face

"My arm hurts really bad" she told them, Daisy helped her out of the uniform they had given her and both were shocked at the bruises covering most of her body. After a thorough examination Pony concluded the arm was broken, it would need X-Rays. For the short term Pony secured it in a splint.

"Ok Stuart that was really brave," Pony congratulated his heart going out to the small girl. "You'd make a good sailor one day

"I wanna be in the Navy like Daisy" she claimed fiercely

"Just remember the first rule of the Navy, you have to watch your teammate back and let them watch yours" He told her, Kate nodded taking the lesson to heart, "Next is to do well at school and keep fit,"

"I will I promise"

Kate had kept that promise, even after they had found the smaller boat. Kate's mum had told them how they were escaping her abusive ex and showed them her bruises. They'd believed her and trusted the new bruise was from them trying to get Kate into the boat.

It was that one meeting that had shaped Kate, a promise she had made to 2 sailors.

_Thanks for the reviews_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate opened her eyes, her memory coming to the front of her mind. Pony's words echoed in her mind, let you teammates watch your back.

Swain was sitting nearby.

"I'm sorry," Kate began startling him as he hadn't realised she was awake. "I need you to get the CO and Dutchy here I'll explain everything"

Swain nodded going to the radio. Calling everyone down

In the time Kate had been asleep they'd been piecing bits together slowly. RO had come forwards with the name and information he had researched. A little more digging on Joe Maddox revealed he had a daughter called Lucy who had been kidnapped by the mother aged 9. Dutchy had told them about Kate spotting someone on the dock and having a near panic attack.

It left them with a lot of gaps only Kate could fill in. Who was Joe Maddox? Who had she seen on the dock?

Arriving in the medical bay Swain and Dutchy sat on the bed opposite. Kate sat on her bed Mike choosing to sit next to her for support.

"I'm sorry" Kate began, her hands shaking. "This is hard for me so bear with me" she pleaded, everyone respectfully remained silent. Kate took a deep breath.

"I don't know who those men are but I can guess why they wanted my blood. I also know who Lucy is, I'm Lucy" she paused watching as they all looked gobsmacked even Mike. "I don't remember a lot of it but one day I was on a plane with my mum who told me I wasn't Lucy anymore I was Kate. The man I saw yesterday works for my father his name is Frank, my dad is Joe Maddox a huge gang mob boss in England. It might be he just wants to confirm I am his daughter and he wants a DNA test but I asked RO to research him he is dying the only thing that can save him is a liver transplant. I guess he got told the best way of getting that transplant was a family member"

There was a stunned silence as everyone came to terms with what Kate had just said. It was a shock especially to Swain who had a daughter and would never dream of killing her; he'd die to save her.

"I hope you can respect my wishes for this information to go no further" Kate begged already hating the fact she had to reveal parts of her past to them. She hated being seen as weak and she hated sympathy.

"I guess he will have your blood tested X see if it is a match. If it isn't he will probably leave and look for another donor but if it is…" Swain trailed off, before clearing his throat "If it's positive he will come back"

They all took a moment as they realised Kate was in very real danger.

"Swain, with someone in advanced liver failure how long do you think he has left?" Mike asked

"Without looking at his case it's impossible to tell, if he is still well enough to have a transplant its likely to be months." Swain offered, his knowledge of medicine not really covering this topic.

"We need a plan, X or now I want you to stay on the ship" Mike ordered

"Why Sir? If this incident has proved nothing else it's that he can get to me anywhere" Kate protested. The thought of being confined to the Hamersley for months was unbearable, especially with everyone else on shore leave.

"We should draw him out, give him a few days to get a match or not then give him a chance to grab the X and stop him" Dutchy offered, it was risky but he could understand her reluctance to spend months on the ship under guard.

"No way" Mike automatically protested.

"This is my decision," Kate told everyone confidently "and I don't have to make it now. Swain how long does the typing take?"

"Depends on the lab, but I assume it would be a private lab, so about 48 hours" he guessed.

"At which time we will be at sea for 4 days, I will stay on the ship until we dock in Australia and take it from there" Kate offered as a compromise. Everyone nodded, not exactly happy with the situation but seeing the logic. If they were going to do a sting it made sense to do it in Cains a port they were all very familiar with.

"OK, it's not a plan but it will do" Mike agreed. "X I want you armed at all times and to have an armed guard with you until we depart, Dutchy set a rota" he saw Kate about to protest, "That's an order X"

Kate relented, it wasn't unreasonable and did make her feel a little safer

"One condition…..please don't leave me with 2dads for too long" she begged. They all laughed knowing that 2dads could get a little wearing after a while.

"Deal" Mike replied. Kate stood up, ignoring the disapproving glares from the 3 men.

"I'm fine," They all gave her disbelieving looks, "I can rest better in my quarters"

"OK, I'll sign out 2 weapons, Dutchy take first watch" Mike ordered, he left the room Dutchy following him to the weapons locker while Swain escorted the X to her cabin ignoring the curious looks of the crew.

Kate knew that Swain, Dutchy and Mike had her back, they'd tell them nothing about what was going on, unless it became critical that they knew, the only other person who knew anything was RO who Kate already knew wouldn't gossip.

Arriving at her quarters she lay down on her bed, the bottom bunk, not bothering to change. She felt exhausted, despite having slept for hours. Swain noticed her tiredness,

"Sleep X we will be right outside" he promised watching as her eyes closed. As he opened the door he found Dutchy sitting on a chair almost blocking the corridor. He had 2 guns one in a holster one in his hands.

"She is asleep" Swain offered, Dutchy nodded consulting the schedule he had made

"2dad's is next while she will still be sleeping, then bomber, then charge, and then you, then RO then me again watches are 4 hours each." Dutchy explained. Swain nodded his agreement

"What are we telling them?" Swain asked quietly referring to the crew who were not so subtlety watching them as 2dads was walked past.

"Understood, we've done so many dangerous boarding's recently it's not a surprise someone has a grudge against the X" Dutchy mentioned knowing it was the fastest way of spreading it around the ship.

The next 2 days passed slowly for Kate, every step she made was watched, she took all the watches on bridge that she could, just to feel some normality. The crew were there for her all the way, some of them expressing how as soon as they worked out who was after her they'd beat them up, others telling her that they were sure it wasn't personal. It had taken Kate 2 minutes to find Dutchy and Swain to thank them. The crew were so busy debating which of the baddies they had boarded would have the biggest grudge to look past it.

Then they were at sea again, restocked and fully loaded. Kate felt a little better knowing that she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The patrol was going quietly as they left international waters entering Australian waters; they had 52 hours left on patrol until they hit Cains. It was almost spooky how deserted the radar had been only 3 contacts since they had left Indonesia, all legitimate boats.

"Mayday mayday mayday this is the Coral Sunshine we need urgent assistance over" the voice broke the silence of the bridge

"This is the Australian Warship the Hamersley, what is the nature of your emergency" RO responded

"My daughter she is ill, I need help" the man sounded frantic

"What is your position?"

"We are at 453, 675" the man responded, Kate wasted no time

"Dutchy plot it" she ordered,

"Turn 135" Dutchy ordered, 2dads was steering

"Turning 135" he repeated

"Charge can we get full engines" she asked

"I'll give us all we got" he promised

"CO to the bridge" Kate piped over the intercom,

"Were about 30minutes away" Dutchy offered, Kate grabbed the phone to talk to the man

"We are about 30minutes away,"

"I don't think she has that long, come on petal wake up" the man told them.

"Get life jackets on everyone and make sure the life raft is useable." Kate ordered him, Mike walked onto the bridge, Kate filled him in,

"Sir if we use the RHIB we can be there in 12-15 minutes" she offered, Mike considered the proposal before he reached for the com system.

"Boarding party to RHIBS" he ordered "X take both RHIBs,"

Kate nodded as half the bridge emptied, leaving only Mike and RO.

They geared up as quickly as they could before climbing into the RHIB's speeding out into the night. It didn't take long before they lost radio contact with the Hamersley and in to time at all they were at the boat. It was a small boat that would normally run fast but it sat stationary,

"Let's go, Swain upfront" Kate ordered aware if this girl was as ill as her dad had said she would need Swains attention sooner rather than later.

Boarding was straight forwards as the man came out the cabin crying in relief

"She is in here please hurry" he begged, Swain headed below, Kate behind it took them seconds to realise it wasn't legit as they were faced with 6 heavily armed, well trained men. Both Kate and Swain had guns pointing at their necks before they could even shout a warning.

Wasting no time they were tied up and gagged as Dutchy came down below with Bomber. Again they were both taken down, Dutchy with a swift blow to his head and Bomber with a gun held against her neck. This left just 2dads above deck, they took Bomber as a hostage above deck, it worked as 2dads surrendered.

"Right tie him up and off load them" The man who appeared to be in charge ordered,

"Fred, get the key to the RHIB, George, Ron load them up, Harry, Neville stand guard make sure none of these bozos try anything if they do shoot them,"

"Yes Dumbledore" they all muttered. With that sorted and the Navy being lead off his ship he turned his attention to his prize. She lay there tied up her eyes wide with fear struggling against her bonds

"Hello Lucy, remember your favourite uncle do we?"

The engines to the boat started as Kate was roughly hauled off the floor and dragged into the bedroom, a quick glance out the window showed her team sat tied up in the RHIB which lay motionless. Kate sighed with relief, at least her team was alive.

As she was nearly dropped narrowly missing the floor to land on the corner of the bed she heard a shout

"Careful, we don't want to damage her for the surgery" the man she remember as her Uncle Doug said. She shivered this was worse than a nightmare. This boat was fast faster than the Hamersley and the RHIBs with a good head start and a busy boating lane nearby the odds of them finding her were slim, unless they could track down the port they were going to or got a coast watch plane up. Neither seemed likely. She would have to get herself out of this.

She lay on the bed her mind whizzing of thoughts on how to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slowly her mind made up a plan. She coughed and groaned, before coughing again if she could fake being ill it would buy time.

She kept coughing and groaning, hoping that if they weren't watching they could hear her she was lucky in this instance she had a normally low blood pressure that sat at only 95 systolic, and she knew she could get her pulse rate to rise from the stress of the situation. Hopefully it would be enough to convince the doctor to hold off on the surgery.

The boat slowed, Kate guessed they must be entering a harbour, from her position she could see nothing but the smell of fish hit her. A small fishing port she guessed. The door to her room opened, Doug and 2 other men came in, holding a brown sack. Roughly they tied it onto her head before each scooping her up a hand under each of her armpits lifting her off her feet. Kate tried to struggle making sure she coughed loudly, it didn't work as she was lifted out of the dark cabin into the bright light the brown bag unable to stop daylight streaming in.

She struggled hopelessly as she was roughly shoved into the back of the car. Its wheels spun as it drove quickly away from the dock. The locals watched in fear ad curiosity nobody reached for a phone or went to help, people that did disappeared.

Kate tried to struggle but she was tied tightly by people who knew what they were doing. She guessed it would have been about a 10minute journey before they stopped the car. Again she was dragged out into the bright sunlight before going into what felt like an air-conditioned room.

She was forced to sit on a chair from the slight wobble when she sat own Kate guessed it as old and well used. The hood was removed and Kate blinked against the brightness of the light, coughing at the same time as the tape was removed from around her mouth. She sighed it certainly made coughing easier.

"Lucy, my how you have grown" turning to the voice Kate blinked, it as an older, yellower version of her father sat in a wheelchair with oxygen on. He looked old, weak not the intimidating man she remembered.

"My name is Kate" she coughed,

"Kate is that what your slut of a mother renamed you" he shouted, Kate said nothing not defending her mother, he laughed,

"I always knew you were a smart girl get the Doc in here" he ordered, Kate coughed again

"Please can I have a sip of water?"

"Nope your nil by mouth for your surgery" Joe laughed cruelly "Always knew my stupid daughter would be good for something"

The doctor entered the room.

"I will need her untied if I am to conduct my tests" he said quietly. An Asian man whose English was impeccable and softly spoken, he wore a white lab coat over his surgical greens.

"Both legs remain tied but the arms can be free and 2 guards with her at all times" Joe compromised

"Very well, I would like her on the bed"

The 2 guards walked over one scooping her shoulders the other her legs lifting her onto the bed. Once situated they cut the ties on her wrists, Kate immediately rubbed where they had dug in, red indentations showed on her pale skin.

"Right then Lucy I'm going to conduct a few tests" the doctor said

"My name is Kate" Kate replied stubbornly, coughing again

"Ok Kate how long have you had that cough?"

"Few days, I was going to see the doctor next time we were in port"

"Ok open your mouth and say arrghh" he instructed getting out a pen light

"ARRGGGGHHH" Kate said as he shone his torch in her mouth,

"There is some redness there I'm going to take a swab" he reached into a nearby draw taking a swab from the area, Kate gagged coughing again.

"Good now I need to do a few more tests"

He listened to her chest and her stomach then felt her neck and stomach, she had done a wee sample, thankfully allowed to go to the bathroom by herself. She kept that in mind for next time, there were no windows but her feet had been untied and she had scooped some water from the sink to drink from. Next he done her blood pressure noting it was low, then her pulse and breathing remarking both were little fast but her temperature was normal.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked as he finished his tests. The 2 bodyguards were sitting outside bored by the length of the tests and reassured that with only one door and no windows there was no escape "You know that this procedure will kill me"

"I am sorry" the doctor apologised

"You can still make this right" Kate pleaded

"I regret I cannot, they have my children, my 3 beautiful girls, if my wife and I don't do this procedure or he dies we won't see them again." He was crying,

"What do you think is going to happen when this is finished they're not going to leave witnesses behind" Kate reasoned

"What can I do?" the man asked desperate enough to consider anything, this was breeching all his ethical beliefs but for his kids he would do anything.

"Contact my ship, they'll find your kids, delay the surgery, say I'm too unwell at least give me time if we can't find them then do the surgery" Kate begged, she grabbed tissue and the pen from his coat writing the number of the ship.

"I will talk to my wife" the doctor said, walking out the room but leaving the door ajar.

"I need to wait for her test results they will take 48hours after than if they are normal we can plan the surgery." The doctor told him,

"I want it done now" Joe shouted,

"It's not possible I have to make sure the liver is healthy, the last thing I want is to put you through horrendous surgery to find that the liver isn't suitable or is unhealthy." The doctor said "I need to do a CT scan or a MRI as well as an ultrasound and then I need to get at least 14 hours sleep you don't want a tired surgeon"

"Fine I'll be resting in the hotel you have 3 days"

Joe let taking most of the men with him leaving only 2 behind. Kate grinned from inside her prison this at least gave her a chance. The men walked back into the room, they threw her jacket at her she quickly put it on.

The doctor left for the night leaving the tests running, Kate was once again secured to the bed hands and feet.

She could only hope that the doctor listened to her and called the Hamersley.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back on the Hamersley they'd watched on the radar as the speed boat had suddenly started and left their screen leaving the RHIB stationary. They had tried radio contact but were too far away, at full speed it took 5 minutes before they were in radio range, but got no response. As they got closer they saw why. Their team sat in the RHIB all tied up, Swain was gagged.

"I can't see the X" Bird noted with worry. Mike took the binoculars surveying the boat,

"Damn it they got her" he swore. "Get a retrieval team and NAVCOM on the phone"

It took 7 minutes to get the team on board safely. In that time Mike had gone over the maps with RO to identify the likely ports. They knew in all reality it was against them, they might not have gone to a port or could have swapped boats still they knew they had to try.

Soon the away team re-joined them Dutchy walked onto the bridge looking over the map and the list of ports they had made.

"That one would be my best bet, in a tourist area anyone carrying a struggling or unconscious women would automatically raise suspicion, in a low end port a flash boat like that would raise questions from more than just the locals, this is a port that they believe a lot of drug dealers use, there use to flash boats and not asking questions"

"Ok set a course there" Mike ordered. Without hesitation the crew was on it, they had a lead and time was an issue not that the majority of the crew knew that. Mike decided now was a good time to address them before the rumours got out of hand.

"Attention all, as you are probably aware our XO has been taken by men at gunpoint. At this point we don't know where she is but we are steaming for the nearest port." He replaced the handset, 2dads was there

"Do we know who took her boss, they seemed pretty flash, drug dealer's maybe?" 2dads guessed,

"2dads don't you have watch or something" Dutchy asked, 2dads got the hint leaving the bridge; this however proved to the sailors that they knew something that they weren't telling them. As much as the crew didn't like that the sailors all knew as senior officers' that was there right.

"How long until we arrive at the port?" Mike questioned Swain who was pouring over the maps with Bird,

"5 hours Sir"

"Ok, I'll be in my cabin, Swain you have the ship"

"Aye I have the ship" Swain repeated sitting on the captain's chair.

As they travelled the tension grew. A warship the size of Hamersley pulling up would cause a stir it could put the X in danger and operating in a foreign port meant they had no authority.

"Swain I got a Cheung Lee on the phone its important, he knows where the X is"

"CO to the bridge" Swain ordered over the intercom, picking up the handset.

"Hello Sir" he greeted

"Please I don't want to hurt her, they have my daughters if I don't do it they kill them"

"Where is she?" Swain asked,

"I can't tell you until I know my daughters are safe, all I know is they were taken 3 days ago from their school, Hitache scholia, their names are Mia, Ronalie and May. You find them you ring me, when I speak to them I let you know where she is, I can only delay them 3 days or I will have no choice my number is 145678534556"

The phone went dead, RO nodded to show he had written it down. Mike arrived

"Sir we had a phone call from a man he claims to know where X is, he will tell us but wants us to find his kids it seems they've been abducted"

"Ok what do we know about these kids"

"We have their names and the school they were taken from"

"Sir I found the school on a map, it's less that 30minutes drive away from port" RO told them

"As we are on foreign soil I can't officially order you to investigate this however I think we deserve some shore leave."

"Permission to go on shore leave Sir" Dutchy asked,

"Granted, take Swain, RO, Charge, Bird, bomber and 2dads with you" Mike offered. Nobody protested,

"Sir do we know who took the X?" RO asked quietly, "If I knew I could start researching maybe find out something?"

"Joe Maddox"

"That's the name the X asked me to research I'll dig deeper" he promised,

"You have an hour" Mike promised.

RO went back to the computer furiously typing.

It took him 45 minutes to discover the information they needed.

"Sir I found the hotel where I think he is staying, see I figured they needed to be close to the school to watch the kids, they also needed to be close to the port. There's not that many hotels, I figured they'd want the kids nearby in case they needed any extra motivation so somewhere that wouldn't ask question or really didn't give a crap. I spoke to the school and got a surname of the kids, the guy is a liver specialist who married his theatre nurse he came over on an aid mission brought his family as it supposedly safe. Plus I knew from my research I did for X that Joe Maddox doesn't have lots of time left. It takes specialist equipment to keep somewhere that ill alive like lots of oxygen. One hotel recently received a rushed delivery for such equipment"

"Great work RO," they pulled into the port and immediately the team departed. Thanks to RO they had the name of a hotel, dressed in civvies they located 2 taxis to take them to the hotel.

Arriving they were all stunned by the luxury of the posh hotel.

"Ok bomber, bird go to the bar, chat up any English dudes, Dutchy, 2dads and I will go to the local bar talk to the staff. Charge, RO book a room wonder around the hotel listen for anything unusual" Swain planned. "report back here in 4 hours" they left to their separate mission.

At the local bar 2dads found himself in a poker game, he used it as a way of talking about the hotel finding out the staff were overworked and underpaid. Dutchy and Swain were flirting with the local girls especially those who worked at the hotel.

In the hotel bar Bomber and Bird had got lots of attention trying to find their marks was harder in a bar full of mostly men in suits working out who was English was proving tricky still not undeterred they flirted there way through the room.

Booking into the hotel making sure they got separate rooms Charge used the opportunity to ask about the guests casually mentioning England. RO then spoke about the wonders of a hotel and joked if he was dying he'd move here and spend all the inheritance. The hotel receptionist laughed and began telling them all about some of the sicker guests they had had.

4 hours later they all met back.

"What did everyone find out?" Dutchy asked

"I was talking to some of the hotel guys, they had to deliver medical equipment to the 5th floor, said they almost busted a gut" 2dads began

"We found out that an English yellow guy booked out 5 rooms since then hasn't let anyone clean it," Charge offered

"A lot of the guards have the night off they're pretty drunk" Bomber told them nudging Bird, it hadn't taken a lot of effort to get them into a drinking competition.

"And we swipe an all access pass from the maids" Dutchy told them

"Still the 5th floor is a lot to search" Swain noted grimacing, lots of people barging into rooms would certainly stand out. Unless, he looked to the staff entrance not far from where they were standing uniforms laid out on hangers.

Dutchy and 2dads smiled as again they entered another hotel room.

"Sorry to disturb we have reports of a gas leak, but this room checks out no gas, have a nice holiday"

Another failed room, down the corridor the rest waited to pounce. There were over 100 rooms on this floor but they'd search them all.

From the lift they heard voice, Dutchy and 2dads ducked into a room while the rest walked down corridor

"It's the British men from the bar" Bomber whispered, they ducked into a stairwell then followed them down the corridor. They entered the last room in the corridor, going closer they could hear kids arguing in a room 2 doors away.

"Get Dutchy and 2dads" Swain ordered, Bird ran down the corridor they came quickly knocking and opening the door.

Inside 3 young girls sat on the sofa watching TV a man stood answering the door.

"Hey were here to check for levels of gas" Dutchy said, "If you could just show me through to the bathroom" the man hesistated before leading him through, 2 dads followed but only to the lounge

"Hey girls are your names Mia, Ronalie and May" he whispered, they nodded

"Great I'm here to take you to your daddy ok, " they all nodded, 2 dads lifted up the smallest running out the room yelling for Dutchy to come too, Swain and Charge picked up the other 2, Dutchy immobilised the man as they left the hotel again out the back entrance picking up a taxi back to the harbour.

Bomber and Bird sat with the girls reassuring them as much as they could. The girls while not mistreated were still very scared.

Arriving at the ship the girls were taken to the bridge where RO rang the number.

"Hello"

"Daddy" Mia cried, being the eldest Mike felt she was the best to handle it

"Oh my beautiful girl" he cried

"We are safe daddy the Navy they got us"

"Sir we kept our end of the deal, where is she?" Mike asked

"Please you must hurry we are at Xi Yu clinic, they want me to start very soon, you must get here soon"

"We on our way" Mike promised

"Charge you have the ship ring the local law enforcement have the meet us there" Mike ordered, "Swain get your bag I'm hoping we won't need it. Dutchy, RO, 2dads, Bomber with me" Mike ordered, they'd have to go in unarmed operating on foreign soil dictated that. It was less than ideal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They got taxis to the address operating 2 teams, Dutchy lead one through the front with RO and Bomber, 2dads and Swain were with Mike circling around the back.

They opened the door Ro pretending to be sick it distracted the 2 guards long enough for Dutchy and Bomber to take them out, RO helping Bomber. They picked up the weapons beginning a search of the building.

In the back Mike and the other had met little resistance the back was virtually unguarded. They slowly made their way through the clinic.

Through a small glass door Mikes heart sank as his fears became a reality. Kate lying unconscious a tube coming out her throat connecting to a machine that was keeping her alive. A man in green was placing a bloody scalpel back onto a metal tray. Without thinking Mike burst in.

"Stop" he begged Swain and 2dads were right behind him. A gun to his left cocked

"Or what you'll shoot us?" a man who had a yellow tint to his skin mocked standing up, there were 3 of them in the room other than the surgeon and his assistance but only 2 were armed, from the other entrance Dutchy, Bomber and RO entered each armed

"No but we will" Dutchy replied. One man ignored the odds taking a shot, it went wide. Dutchy's didn't miss hitting him dead centre of the chest. The other man panicked aiming for Mike, Mike ducked and RO shot hitting the man in the arm. Now it left only Joe, he bent down for the gun

"I'm a dying man, shoot me I don't care. I'm dead anyway" he boasted.

"It's over Joe" Mike told him

"No, no, that's my liver I want it" he cried. Mike kept his face steady watching Bomber, RO's and 2dads shocked faces.

"It never was yours" Mike argued

"It was I gave birth to that unless thing, let her live all this time I deserve something." He raised the gun pointing it at the doctor, who had put down his scalpel

"Continue"

"We are not going to let that happen" Mike told him firmly

"Fine" Joe turned the gun on himself pulling the trigger. His head exploded brains, skull and blood splattering everywhere.

"Stitch her up" Mike ordered the Doctor looking at the deep incision on Kate's abdomen. "Swain see to him" he pointed to the one guard left alive. "You said we had 48hours"

"I thought we did, he changed his mind, he was going to kill me" the doctor pointed at the now dead Joe Maddox.

"So instead you decide to kill her, you don't think when he was finished he was going to kill you" Mike yelled really angry.

"He said he wouldn't" the doctor protested, Mike laughed,

"You know who this is, this is his daughter" Mike continued ignoring the shocked looks of the team who hadn't known, "he was dying and chose to have her killed instead of dying himself. You're a father you know that for your girls you'd die, not this bastard" Mike finished.

The local police by this time had decided to turn ups. 2 men entered, Mike and Swain who had now finished with the man went over to smooth it over. The doctor continued his stitches aware this was probably the last time he would be allowed near a patient at least for the near future. Finishing he applied a dressing before issuing orders to Swain, keep it clean and stitches out in 10days, he also gave Swain some intravenous antibiotics to give her, 4 doses in total. Next he began to wake her up, he knew the police were waiting for him to finished all the bodies and the other injured man had already been taken away. Finally he removed the tube she coughed before going back to sleep. Giving her a dose of morphine he surrendered to the police.

Mike gently lifted the waking X. The police had offered to give them a lift in 2 large police cars. Mike, Kate and Swain got into one, Mike still cradling her, whilst Swain kept a close eye on her vitals. Dutchy, 2dads, bomber and RO climbed in the other car. Dutchy used the opportunity to warn them about gossip or rather not gossiping.

He knew once they were back on the ship there would have to be a briefing, Charge for one deserved to know the full story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arriving back on the ship Mike carried Kate in to the ward room with Swain following. While she was more awake than before she was still very drowsy and had to be shaken to wake up.

Placing her in the wardroom Mike knew he had a job to do, gathering the crew that had been on the mission and Charge he brought them together.

"Most of you know something of the recent events, I'm going to try to piece it together." Mike began "I know you all respect the X so I feel confident I won't be hearing any rumours. We all know how private she is. A few days ago the X was attacked on the ship, she was chloroformed and had a blood sample taken. Through some research done by RO X determined the most likely candidate to do this was her father a man she hasn't seen since she was 9 years old and her mother kidnapped her bringing her to Australia. Her dad Joe Maddox is a wealthy Englishman who got that way through drugs, gang violence and prostitution, his liver was failing, Kate was the same blood type the blood sample proved he was a match. He then arranged that fake mayday to grab her. Those kids we rescued belonged to the doctor who was operating. He was being blackmailed Kate persuaded him to give us a chance." Mike finished. Everyone was silent, the horrific situation and what the X had been through sinking in.

"Wow" Bomber whispered, "Is she going to be ok?" she asked just wanting to go to her friend and hug her tightly.

"Swain thinks so, physically at least, they'll be a counsellor available at base for anyone needing it" Mike offered.

"Ok Dutchy your on watch now take 2dads, Bomber its lunchtime soon, RO I need NAVCOM on the line in my cabin, Charge well done on getting us here so fast, better check our engines are ok" Mike ordered gently, he knew the crew was shaken but that getting them back to work would get their minds off it.

Back in the ward room Swain had attached the X to a drip and was slowly waking her up. Each time she forgot what had happened sometimes she would be awake for an explanation others she wouldn't or would drift off to sleep during.

"Nooooo" she yelled sitting up the pain causing her to gasp and lie down.

"Easy X" Swain soothed.

"Swain, where? The Hamersley, how?" she asked the thoughts jumbled.

"Your safe, we came and got you" Swain reassured her

"What happened? They put me under, I didn't think I was going to wake up" Kate sobbed clutching Swain hugging him tightly. Normally she was strong and would never let anyone see her emotions but this was Swain she trusted him and she felt so vulnerable.

"They had begun the surgery, we almost didn't get there in time. The doctor he rang the Hamersley you persuaded him to give us a chance, we got the kids which meant they sped up the timetable. The rat bastard decided his life was more important that yours. He knew we were coming but still decided to operate" Swain told her knowing it was better to be fully honest with her rather than her hearing it from Bomber or 2dads.

"When can I get out of here and get this out my arm" Kate asked glaring at the drip

"Not for a long time X, I have to give you 3 more doses of antibiotics intravenously at least 6 hours apart" Swain ordered

"Well can I rest in my bunk room?" Kate pleaded

"Tomorrow, after your last dose"

"Well can I at least have a clean set of clothes and a shower" Kate asked itching her skin, she felt violated in ways she had never imagined.

"Yes, let me just put a waterproof dressing over the wound and when you come out I'll have to change it again. Plus I want Bird or Bomber in there with you" Swain bargained "You may feel dizzy or even pass out"

"Fine but they sit in my bunk room"

"Deal then straight back here to rest, would you like Bird or Bomber?"

"Whoever is free" Kate replied, it didn't matter who it was she just wanted to be clean.

"OK" Swain left the ward room on the hunt for one of the girls.

Meanwhile in the ward room Mike had finished speaking to NAVCOM, they were happy they'd got there officer back and nailed an internationally wanted criminal. Maxine had made it clear Kate was to have mandatory counselling sessions at least 3. Mike hadn't disagreed, she had also made it clear they needed all the reports in as soon as possible.

Next on his list was to see Kate. He knocked on the door of the ward room, she was sat on the edge of the bed her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"How you doing?" he asked sitting next to her,

"I'm fine" Kate replied, the response almost automatic.

"Ok" Mike accepted, he knew that pushing just sent her away. He knew she wasn't ok how could she be.

"I'm glad he is dead I feel like it's one less person out there trying to hurt me" Kate admitted, she took a deep breath "You know my childhood wasn't great it started with my dad. I was playing hide and seek once hide in his office, I saw my dad kill someone. He knew I witnessed it so arranged for me to be beaten up I was 9. After that we moved here mum dated many men some were nice most weren't, mum turned to the bottle and I turned to the Navy" Kate looked down, she didn't know why she had told him that. It was Mike she had trusted him once, he like so many others had broken her heart but somehow he had slipped in again.

"Kate" he said hugging her,

"I'm okay Mike I never knew anything different" Kate whispered truthfully, their moment was interrupted by Swain returning with Bird.

"Here you go X" Swain said,

"Thank you Swain, can I be disconnected now" Kate asked pointing at the drip

"Ok for now" Swain agreed disconnecting it but leaving the needle in.

"Thank you" Kate gingerly lowered herself off the bed careful not to pull too much at her stomach. Walking down the corridor she was relieved to see that it was empty. In her quarters she asked Bird to make herself at home while she went to the bathroom. Inside she used the toilet before slowly undressing. Bruises lined her body, needle marks her arms. On her abdomen high up just below her rib cage sat a pristine white dressing. She fingered the edge resisting the urge to pull it off and check out the scar beneath.

Instead she focused on the shower waiting until the temperature was scorching hot before climbing underneath. Charge was going to freak out at the amount of water she was going to use. She washed her hair first making sure it was squeaky clean then began scrubbing her body being careful around her bruised areas.

Finally feeling clean she reluctantly left the shower. Bird had put fresh clothes out and fresh towels. Kate dried off and got changed before exiting feeling a million times better.

Reluctantly she left the bathroom smiling at Bird who was sitting on the chair

"Thanks Bird" she said

"No problem X, I need to get you back to Swain" Bird told her anxiously, the X looked pale and was wobbling slightly.

"One more thing I have to do, I need food" Kate said, her stomach empty, she hadn't had anything to eat since before she left the Hamersley. Without waiting for Bird she went to the kitchen, Bomber was serving. Everyone went quiet on seeing her arrive the silent was almost awkward.

"Good to have you back X" Charge remarked

"Thank you Charge" Kate said gratefully using rank to skip to the front of the queue. Bomber loaded her plate up.

"Glad you're ok X" she told her giving her the plate

"Thank you" Kate replied taking the plate and reporting back to the ward room.

Swain wordlessly hooked her back up to the IV letting her eat as the order to sail came over the tannoy.

"I should be on the bridge" Kate decided,

"Sorry X I need you to stay here for the moment" Swain said. Kate glared at him

"How long, I can come back for the antibiotics" she begged

"I need that bag of fluid to go through it will take another 3 hours"

"And then I can go"

"Light duties only" Swain confirmed. Kate groaned, she hated light duties especially on a boat this small they used it as an excuse to not let her do anything. Last time even opening doors was down to someone else. She was surprised they had let her do paperwork they'd been that protective.

3 days later they docked in Cains. Kate was escorted by Mike to the Naval hospital where they confirmed that Swain had done a good job the stitches could come out in a week. Next was the police station both Mike and Kate had to make formal statements along with any of the crew that had been involved. Lastly was NAVCOM, outside they were met by Steve Marshall, he took them through the official report before asking to speak to Kate privately.

"Hey" he said coming round the table and hugging her tightly, "You're coming to dinner tonight at ours, Daisy says it's an order Stuart" he added using the nickname he had given her when she was just 9 years old

"Ok Pony" she replied, hugging him again.

Kate knew she could never find the words to thank the two Navy officers for everything they had done. For one they'd kept in touch there letters the beacon of light in her young life. They'd written of adventures, Navy life, excitement that fuelled Kats dreams. She kept her promise working hard in school happy that when she sent her grades someone other than her was happy. Then Pony and Daisy had married. Helping her apply to officer school and letting her stay over Christmas when she was given leave. Through them she had learnt the real meaning of family.

The End


End file.
